


Not this time

by HereForSomeTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doting Miya Atsumu, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereForSomeTea/pseuds/HereForSomeTea
Summary: Kiyoomi:When he saw Hinata Shoyo's picture from Atsumu's wallet he thought he is cute. He still doesn't want anyone to touch him. However, one year after that incident things might change. When he saw Shoyo crying because of a setter in Argentina, Kiyoomi might not mind being a human handkerchief after all.Shoyo:When he made a promise he meant to keep it. He really wants to stay by Tooru's side but it hurts. So much that he has to move to Japan to heal his broken heart. He might also meet a person who will help him do that.Tooru:Tooru haven't experienced love in his life. His family is a mess, he is a mess but when he met Hinata Shoyo, he feels warm for the first time. He keeps on fooling around because he knows Shoyo will always be there but one time he turns around and Shoyo's no longer at his side, he panicked. He needs his sun to warm and light his world so he will get him back. He might also finds closure to his past.Atsumu:Atsumu will never let Shoyo's fucking ex boyfriend near him but he is also sleeping at Shoyo's and Sakusa's shared dorm because his teammate might fall for Shoyo and there's no way he will let someone hurt his brother again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Atsumu is right

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there's a lot of grammatical errors and redundancy. This is unedited so there's a lot of typographical errors too and it may not make sense. Yaoi for the win so yeah haha. Anyways, proceed if you don't mind those~
> 
> This is inspired by The Clementine Disaster by  
> TheFlamingo013. Check it out, you won't regret it. :)

"Ohhh you're so cuuuuute!!!!"

Sakusa decided to just ignore Atsumu's statement because for one he doesn't really care and secondly for the love of all that is holy, that was the 79th time he said that since he got drunk.

Sakusa met Osamu several times. The first time was in their match back in high school. He didn't think of Osamu that much except that he is a glutton and not "clean", well clean enough to pass Sakusa's skyhigh standard of cleanliness.

He wanted to ask the drunk Atsumu what is so adorable about Osamu. Does he love himself so much that seeing his face on Osamu makes him think of cute and adorable? 

He kept his mouth shut. He continued listening, not that he has a choice, to Atsumu's endless praise about his little brother.

He never pegged Atsumu to be sentimental and keep a picture of his family on his wallet. He keeps on saying he misses his little brother and Sakusa almost considered touching him, more like kicking him, but a name caught his Attention. 

"Shoyou-kuuuuun" Atsumu said and then he passed out. 

Is Shoyo-kun a pet name for Osamu?

Sakusa being the only sober was tasked to baby-sit his teammates at the moment. Sakusa sighed. He doesn't want to touch anyone but their captains sternly warn him to look after his teammates. Their captain is busy driving the other Black Jackals member to their houses. He drunk as much as the rest of his teammates but he has a high alcohol tolerance. Their captain on the other hand is sober because he got a pass on this welcoming celebration for the new members. He doesn't have that pass yet because he is in first year college thus he is one of the targets of his seniors to be shit-faced tonight. Well, too bad for them, he sure can hold his alcohol. His teammates are mostly passed out and the others are bickering and on their own worlds.

He sighed, again. Sakusa unintentionally looked at the floor where Atsumu's wallet dropped when he passed out.

He saw the picture of the little brother he thought was Osamu. Oh yeah, that's definitely not Osamu with his bright orange hair.

And yeah, he looks adorable...and cute.


	2. Hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback and explanation of how Shoyo became Atsumu and Osamu little brother.

Hinata is born out of wedlock. And not only that but his father was married when he got his mother pregnant. People said that he is a product of a sin so they moved to Brazil as a family to escape the judging eyes of people who knew. Luckily, they got settled in Brazil immediately. Hinata's father got a stable job and his mom took care of him. He is happy. But at night, he is disturbed by thoughts about his half brothers. He is aware of these because his mother explained it to him once. He was throwing a tantrum about why his surname is not the same with his father and his mother trusted Shoyo that he will understand. He felt guilty. He feels like he took their father away from them. He doesn't like that. Although his father is visiting Japan once a month and always there on the twin's birthday and other celebrations, Shoyo felt like it wasn't enough. So on his seventh birthday, he plead to meet them. To assure that his brothers are okay. That they don't hate their father. 

His father is conflicted when Shoyo asked to take him to Japan. Shoyo's mother smiled and tap the back of his lover.

"It's okay darling. I know its your dream to watch the three of them play volleyball together." 

His mother is always understanding. So on the 4th week of the month, Shoyo and his father flew to Japan together. 

Shoyo is excited to meet his brothers. His father shows him pictures whenever he got back to Brazil from visiting Japan. However, his father is tired so they head to the hotel that they will be staying at for one week. They are going to meet his brothers tomorrow.

When morning came, he immediately wake his father so they can prepare. His father rented a car and drove them to the unfamiliar roads but he enjoyed the ride.

When he got out of the car he suddenly felt nervous. He knows that the twins knew about him too and they also wanted to meet him but what if they don't like him? What if they won't let their father go back to Brazil with him? He wants to go back to the car but a boy from the inside opened the door to the house and immediately ran to his father.

"I told you 'Samu, papa is here!" The boy shouted while hugging his father. A boy that looks like the one that is hugging his father appeared. He was eating an onigiri? They made eye contact and the boy almost dropped his onigiri and pointed at him.

"Ya! Hinata Shoyo!" He said. 

He doesn't know how to react. Then the boy on his father's arms smirked?

"So ya are Hinata Shoyo? Let's see if ya can really jump like what papa said." The day ends with the four of them playing volleyball. 

He also met the twin's mother and her lover. He is shy but everything's good now. She cooked a meal for Shoyo and told him to call him tita. She also told Shoyo that next time his mother should come too. What happened in the past is not entirely his father's fault and the kids should grow up close to each other because they are brothers. He felt like he suddenly have a big family now.

Everything went well for them and he is lucky.


	3. First love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo made a promise to Oikawa. A chapter of flashbacks, again.

His mother and father is waiving at him. They are now at the airport and he should board now. They said their goodbyes and it wasn't that sad because he knew they will always visit him. His parents can't go back to Japan now because of their works and other commitments. But Shoyo wants to go to Japan and somehow avoid a certain person. Well he is in Argentina but it is so close that Shoyo still feels suffocated.

When he is settled inside the plane, his mind drifted to how they first met five years ago.

He was supposed to visit his brothers again but his father has an important meeting he cannot leave so they postponed their flight.

~

Hinata is at the beach again. He loves watching the sunset and then play volleyball. He becomes a great player on beach and indoor volleyball.

He is sitting on the sand waiting for the sun to set in the horizon when a boy with a brunette hair sighed and mumbled something in Japanese. Wait? Did he heard a Japanese word from the guy who passed by?

"Excuse me, are you Japanese?" He excitedly called even though they are only 4 feet apart. The guy immediately turned around with big eyes and nod to him multiple times.

"Oh yes, yes. Oh my gosh. Are you Japanese too?" He replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm born in Japan and my parents are Japanese but I'm raised here. My name is Hinata Shoyo." 

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, it's nice to speak to someone in Japanese!" 

People are staring at how loud they are conversing and also because they are speaking a foreign language. They just laughed it off.

They met again coincidentally or maybe not. Oikawa walk around the beach for hours to spot a certain sunshine boy but that's not important because now, he is watching that sunshine spike a ball. Oikawa is impressed and he has this urge to set for the sunshine so after the game he went to Shoyo.

"I didn't know you are this athletic, Chibi-chan." Oikawa teased and Shoyo grinned. 

"Do you play volleyball too Oikawa-san?" Shoyo asked. He is still energetic even after playing.

"Yes" Oikawa sounding a little proud, or maybe not little. He is confident in his skills in volleyball.

Shoyo beamed, "Really? What's your position?"

"I'm a setter" and with that three words, Hinata became the sun with his bright smile and shining eyes.

They played for several hours and when there's no one to play against they settled sitting on the sand. 

Hinata asked Oikawa what is he doing in Brazil. Oikawa smiled. Not the usual flirty smile. Hinata feels like this conversation will become serious so he waited for Oikawa to speak.

"Well you see Chibi-chan, I ran away" he said accompanied by a nervous laugh.

"Oh, uhm, are you comfortable talking about it?" Hinata is now not sure if he asked the right question.

"Yeah, sure but you might get bored with me." Oikawa's cheerful tone is returning so Hinata smiled widely and said "No, never."

Oikawa sighed. "When I was 10 years old we moved to Argentina from Japan. My mother..." He is thinking whether to tell the stranger but he was actually looking for someone to vent on. Shoyo is also nice enough to listen and Oikawa feels so comfortable around him so he continued.

"My mother left us. She decided to be with her lover and their son so my father became devastated. We went to Argentina because my grandparents are there. It was nice. My grandparents are nice but my father got worse everyday. He is losing the life in his eyes. He goes to therapy now, you know? And then last week I have to go to Japan to celebrate my brothers fucking achievement. Best setter, my ass. I was so annoyed that I don't want to go home to Argentina yet and tell my father that yes, they are still a happy family and mom will never go back to us. I know this is complicated. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this. " 

Oikawa avoids looking at Hinata's eyes. He was sobbing so Hinata did what he thinks is the best thing to do. He hugged him.

"I'm here always, promise."

Shoyo is lucky but Tooru? Not so much. So Hinata promised that he will always be there for him. 

~

Hinata can feel his cheeks getting wet with tears again. He let them fall and cry to his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be confusing, I'm sorry.


	4. Keep you company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flashback at Oikawa's and Shoyo's relationship.

Tooru's at a club again swinging his hips and grinding at anyone who wants to dance with him. He was way past of his alcohol limit. 

But he didn't care, he came back from Japan again. Every time he went there he just got even more broken. Why can't I say no to her? She left us to have her own happy family. I should hate her, but he didn't. Once her mother requested that he should be there for her birthday, he immediately booked a flight only to regret it when he saw how happy she was with his perfect son, Kageyama Tobio. Why does she even want me there? It's not like I mattered. 

He keeps on drinking until a hand grope his ass but he didn't mind. He keeps on grinding on the dance floor. 

Things escalated and he found himself at a hotel room. It's already past 5am. He opened his phone and there were a lot of messages. Mostly from Hinata Shoyo, his boyfriend asking his whereabouts because apparently, he is in his apartment. He checked the time and it was 10 am yesterday when he messaged. He hasn't opened his phone since he board his flight. He opened the other messages and it almost have the same contents. Curses and telling him to go back to their apartment because his lovely boyfriend is waiting for him.

They all knew where he is. And heck, maybe even Shoyo knows he is partying. He sighed. He loved his boyfriend but sometimes, he feels like the love is not enough. He constantly needs company and Shoyo can't be there everytime. 

He got up to dress and careful not to wake the guy beside him. He managed to got out of there without awkward confrontation.

Once he opened his apartment main entrance, most of his teammates are in the living room. This apartment is exclusively for volleyball players of his university so he knows every one of them.

"Where is he?" Oikawa asked not minding their stares.

"Kitchen. He is cooking a meal for us and a soup for you." One of his teammates replied. He responded with a hum and he was about to go to the kitchen when their captains said something.

"We can't do this anymore, Oikawa. We can't keep on lying to him. You may be our teammate but he is also our friend now." 

He smirked. Of course Shoyo will befriend all of his teammates. He is a magical creature that can befriend even the most aloof people. 

"I didn't asked you to lie for me. Let him see what I do. He won't leave me." Oikawa is confident. Shoyo promised. He won't leave him. He is nothing like the people in his past. He is not like his mom or Iwaizumi.

He went to the kitchen and there he saw his adorable boyfriend. He hugged him from the back and whispered, "I miss you baby."

Shoyo smiled, "I miss you too baby. Your teammates told me that you are out with some friends you promised to meet when you got back from Japan. I was actually here since yesterday. I was planning to surprise you when you got back but I didn't anticipated that you had plans." They both knew it was a lie.

"Anyways, have you eaten yet? Are you feeling any pain? I cooked a meal and a soup for your hangover." Shoyo smiled brightly and Oikawa knew that he might fuck up everything but Shoyo will be there always.

~

Shoyo has been in Oikawa's apartment for hours. Good thing he was friends with his teammates so he keep him company.

"Ahhh I think he was out with some friends. He told us that he won't come back today." One of Oikawa's teammates said when he opened the door for Hinata.

"But you are very much welcome to stay. We can bond as friends because when Oikawa is here he will hog you to himself." He giggled and took the offer. He plans to stay there until 10 pm and go to some hotel because he didn't want to sleep in Oikawa's room without Oikawa's knowledge. 

Oikawa hasn't returned yet and he has to go.

"Uhm I'll just come back here at maybe 5am? If it's okay with you. I can cook you breakfast too. I'm sure Oikawa will have a hangover so I'll prepare soup for him." He offered. He knows that almost everyone of them starts their day early because of training and stuffs. He is an athlete himself after all. 

"Of course Shoyo-kun, we'll be happy to eat the breakfast you made." That made him smile. 

"But seriously you can just sleep here." Oikawa's captain offered but he refused. One time, he slept in Oikawa's room when Oikawa was out drinking only to be disturbed in his sleep when Oikawa decided to bring home a random stranger.

The whole team condemn Oikawa for cheating on Hinata and bringing a stranger in their apartment but he was silent. Even though he was cheated on again. He tried to understand and just said, "Do you drink too much? Would you like to have some soup? Or would you rather sleep?" 

The whole team was astonished. It was their first time to know about how Shoyo and Tooru relationship works. They thought that Hinata will cry and throw a fit but he didn't. He gently smile and excused Oikawa. He also apologized for him. They don't know whether to ask Hinata about it or what.

But when the morning came and Oikawa's flirting with Shoyo, his team couldn't hold it. They got mad for Shoyo.

"How could you still touch Shoyo without flinching?"

"Just because you are a great setter doesn't mean you can do whatever you like!" Oikawa snickered. 

"Ohhh so you admit that I'm a great setter, huh?" That's his only response.

Shoyo sighed and asked Oikawa to buy a lot of groceries so Oikawa can go outside and Shoyo will have a talk with the team.

Shoyo explained that it is not the first time Oikawa cheated. Five years in a relationship, Oikawa has never been faithful. At the first two years, Shoyo would cry when he found out that he slept with a random guy again. Oikawa would say sweet nothings to him and he would calm down and think that they are just his pastimes. He contented himself with that thought. With thinking that Oikawa loved him.

The team didn't agree with Hinata and some even directly told him that he should just left the guy.

Hinata just smiled and said, "I can't do that. I'm the only one he has."

Hinata Shoyo believes that Oikawa will change. If only he can convey his love more but he did everything that he can think of. He gave everything to Oikawa. 

Shoyo believed that as long as Oikawa go back to him after fucking a stranger, it is good enough. "At least he knows that I am his home. At least I can give him comfort. At least he loves me the most." That's what Hinata thought. However, one time he went to Oikawa's apartment again. The team is usually prepared to give some excuse for Oikawa. They do that not because they care for Oikawa but because they care for the Sunshine. Everyone knew what Oikawa's up to so there's no need to spell it out. Instead, they say white lies to make Shoyo a little less sad.

"Shoyo, he is at this bar. A friend of his from Japan picked him up." 

"Ohh I think I'll just go back at the morning if it's okay with you?"

"Shoyo I think you should see them." That's a first. Urging him to see his boyfriend. Maybe because it was a wholesome friendship after all? So he went to the said bar and there he saw Oikawa with a black haired man. But unlike before, he wasn't grinding or touching him. And it hurts more. Because Oikawa is sober and Shoyo can see the love in Oikawa's eyes.

"Oh that must be Iwaizumi-san, Tooru might not need me after all." And he let the tears cloud his vision one more time but this time, he has an intent to let Oikawa go. Fuck promises.


	5. Hinata Shoyo in flesh

"Wow, are you freaking serious?! Hey you can't take that back!" He is shouting like a mad man.

"Tsumu bro, what made you so excited?" Bokuto shouted as loud as Atsumu's shout too.

Atsumu ended the call before answering Bokuto. "Guess who will have a tryout next week." He grinned at Bokuto.

Bokuto looks lost and confused until the grin on Atsumu's face gave him a hint and he starts screaming and his grin almost rips his face. 

Seriously, he will regret stretching his face that much later.

They are still both screaming like fangirls who saw their idols. He just rolled his eyes despite the curiosity that is creeping on him.

Thankfully one of his teammates asked.

"So who is going for a tryout?"

"My baby brother."  
"My disciple." 

Bokuto and Atsumu both said at the same time. Well apparently Bokuto and Shoyo became acquainted when Shoyo watched Atsumu on one of his games back in high school. Bokuto proclaimed that Hinata is his disciple after teaching hinata a "amazing special technique". 

The team is also now aware of Hinata Shoyo's existence because Atsumu never shuts up about him. There are few things he learned about Shoyo.

Shoyo is Atsumu's little brother and mostly unknown to the public. He is the son of Atsumu's father to another woman. Shoyo is living in Brazil but he visits Japan and he is even there every time Atsumu's team play in the Nationals. Shoyo seem to be the perfect brother to Atsumu. Really.

Sakusa hissed and walked passed them and mumbled "Celebrate if he was accepted to the team."

Atsumu and Bokuto both glowered at him.

"Meanie omi-omi, my disciple will surely be accepted."

"He got a Miya blood running through his blood vessels! Volleyball is in his blood and not to mention he plays beach volleyball so I bet he is the most stable on air among all of us. He is dedicated to stay the longest on court. I'll make sure that will happen."

Atsumu started praising his brother and he quickly got out of there. Once Atsumu started, there's no telling when he will stop.

The day comes when Shoyo will go for a tryout. Surprisingly, the whole team is watching. Even their couch is weirded by it. The regulars almost never watch the tryouts. They trust their coach in selecting the people on team.

I guess I'm not the only one curious about this Atsumu's little brother. Well he wouldn't stop talking about it for the whole week. Might as well see if he is indeed as good as Atsumu's said. He might be bias to his brother but knowing Atsumu, he will straight up say that you suck if you suck. Sakusa is just conflicted if Shoyo is an exception to the straightforwardness to the level of assholeness of Atsumu.

Several minutes after and a lot of I'm so excited from Bokuto and Atsumu, the gym door opened revealing an orange man. He was short compared to the other students who are joining the tryouts.

The picture in Atsumu's wallet didn't do him justice. He is so much brighter. He is cute at photos Atsumu's shoving his face every time he is drunk but nothing can compare to the actual boy standing at the sidelines talking with their coach. He transitioned from cute little boy Sakusa's imaging since he saw Hinata's picture in Atsumu's wallet one year ago to this hot young man. His tan skin is just adding to his appeal and that short is really not helping.

Atsumu and Bokuto both started getting Hinata's attention. The boy gave them the warmest smile Sakusa's ever saw.

"I can't wait to toss to him. Shoyo-kun didn't let me pick him up so he can go to the gym together because people might see him and think that he only got accepted because he's affiliated with me. Like hell is that?" Atsumu looks pissed again and starts mumbling.

"We can stay after tryouts and we can play with him!" Bokuto excitedly said like he just solved a million dollar puzzle. Nevertheless, Atsumu smiled widely and now he can't stop thinking of that idea.

"You talk like it's already been decided that he will be part of the team." Sakusa whispered but Atsumu heard him.

"Omi~ you definitely should watch Shoyo." 

He looks genuine but at the same time threatening. Like Sakusa can't by any means pull away his gaze to Shoyo.

The tryouts starts and its Shoyo's turn finally. He is the last one to spike the ball and its not the best set. The setter shout sorry and let's do it again but Shoyo still hit it and blew the receiver away. That earned several whistles and who's that among the students who is watching the tryouts.

"I told you so, Omi-kun," Atsumu smirk. Sakusa didn't notice that he is still in shock and didn't realize that he is staring. Good thing he wears a mask so Atsumu can't see his gaping mouth.

After the tryouts the whole team went down to the court to greet the ginger who is waiting for his brother.

The whole team circled around Shoyo. Praising him and ruffling his hair. Sakusa stayed far away but not too far that he can still see the bright smile of Shoyo.

"That's my brother for ya!" Atsumu the ever so proud brother said.

"Atsumu-nii, they might think that you are being biased." Shoyo pouted but his smile betrayed his supposedly sad act. 

"As if anyone will think of that after they saw how awesome your spikes, receives and even your sets are!" Well Atsumu is not wrong. 

"Hinataaaa! I missed you so much" and he hugs hinata lifting him to air.

"Bokuto-san! I missed you so much too. I still got snacks that you like from Brazil." He smiled brightly and giggles when Bokuto rejoice once again.

Sakusa was still looking at Shoyo. When Shoyo turned to his direction, Shoyo's eyes widened.

" Oh my gosh! You're are the Itachiyama's ace! You beated my brother before!" Shoyo said loudly pointing at him. The other MSBY laughed at that statement while Atsumu looks betrayed.

"Why do you have to say that, Sho-kuuun" he dramatically said.

"Sorry! But your match before was amazing! I still have goosebumps reminiscing it." Shoyo said cheerfully.

But all Sakusa can think of is 'Oh, he's aware of my existence, good' and he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm not familiar with how volleyball tryouts work.


	6. Welcome Party

Sakusa finds himself again in a loud bar with his teammates. It was the unofficial welcoming party for the new members. 

It was like his first welcoming party but at the same time different. 

Shoyo is here.

He doesn't know what makes the difference. 

Shoyo is also lightheaded like his brother Atsumu. They are now in the dance floor doing silly dance moves. Sakusa almost laughs when Atsumu fell down and Shoyo immediately tried to help his brother but they ended up kissing the floor instead.

After the circus they made, they are now resting on the couch. Sakusa is in his chair own chair far from the reeking smell of alcohol and his teammates.

But Shoyo, being an angel like what Atsumu has been telling him about, checks up on him every once in a while although Sakusa is more sober than him.

Shoyo is here again and Sakusa don't mind because except from the smell of alcohol, he doesn't stink of sweat and germs.

"Sakusa-san, why don't you join us?" Shoyo looks like he is about to sleep.

Sakusa simply declined and Shoyo smiled. 

'He usually just ask how I am but go back to his brother' Sakusa thought. 

"Do you need something?" After 10 minutes of silence between them. Sakusa can endure even an hour of no conversation but Shoyo keeps on glancing at him and stayed at his side.

"Well Atsumu-nii said that you are the best roommate? I mean I don't mind sharing a room with him but I think Atsumu and Bokuto has something going on and I don't want to disturb them and he said that if I want a responsible roommate then I should I ask you?"

Is Atsumu serious? There are a hundred reasons he should decline because for one, Shoyo no matter how cute he is, has Miya blood running through his veins and he doesn't really want to be with a dirty Miya again. But Sakusa might be forced to be a housewife again by one of his teammates. Seriously, they never know how to clean. If he will become a housecleaner to someone might as well accept Shoyo, right? At least he is cute and charming. He can use the moral support and cute face of the boy to calm his nerves when the Shoyo doesn't want to clean.

"Yeah, when will you move?" Sakusa asks. Cursing himself for sounding a little excited.

"Really? I'll move in now. Atsumu said that your apartment is always clean anyways." Sakusa almost spit his drink on Shoyo and that'll be disgusting. 

Sakusa should've known that although he didn't inherit the Miya family name, he is still as impulsive as his brother.

Shoyo called up to his brother telling him to go with him to his apartment to help pack his things. Atsumu is so drunk that Sakusa didn't know if Atsumu agreed because he is drunk or because it is a request from his little brother.

Sakusa still thinks it's crazy but went home immediately to wait for Shoyo.


	7. Run away

It's been 2 months now since Shoyo moved to Sakusa's apartment. 

Sakusa thought that Shoyo doesn't know how to clean but he was wrong. He complied with their cleaning schedule. He doesn't leave his belongings in common areas. Shoyo also cooks for Sakusa and Atsumu.

Yes, even for Atsumu. 

That bastard is squatting in their apartment again. Sakusa thought that his year in hell already ended but heck the saga continues.

Atsumu is cozily lying in the living room. He's is watching a volleyball game, analyzing their opponents. Shoyo is really like his brother, they want to be on top. 

Sakusa intends to just use the washroom and go back to his room. He will let another day pass with Atsumu in their apartment but tomorrow he will surely spray him with insecticide. However, after Sakusa used the washroom, his eyes flew to the coffee table in the living room where Atsumu's feet is now resting.

This made Sakusa flip of course.

"Get your filthy self out of this apartment. Now." Sakusa said. Tone so low that he almost growled. 

Shoyo must have sense the dark aura from the living room because he went outside from his room and see that his roommate and brother are about to kill each other. Shoyo immediately assess and understand the situation.

"Sakusa-san, I'm so sorry. I'll ask Atsumu-nii to go back to his apartment tonight."

Sakusa tried so hard to calm himself and settled with a glare directed to Atsumu. 

Several hours later, he heard a knock on his door. He expects it to be Atsumu being an asshole again but he was surprised to see Hinata. He's wearing a black fitted jeans that accentuates his hips and a checkered polo shirt. Not that it is his first time seeing it but still, he looks amazing.

"Yes Hinata-kun?" 

"Ahm I just want to ask if maybe you want to go have dinner with me? I mean as an apology for the disturbance my brother caused you? But if it's only if you are okay with it? I mean no pressure rea-" 

"Yes. Give a minute."

Sakusa cut him off. He looks cute mumbling and looking shy. 

Once they are out in their apartment and thankfully not bumping into someone. Shoyo is too nice and he'll probably invite everyone he comes across with. This is really not a special date. Heck, it's not even a date.

Sakusa is in deep thoughts again and contemplating why he agreed on this dinner. He's not even a fan of going out. He prefers to stay at home and clean. However, seeing Hinata shyly asking him, he can't really reject him.

"Sakusa-san?" Shoyo tilts his head and stops walking.

"Yes?"

"I was asking if you have any preference? Like any suggestions where we should eat?"

"You asked me out. I thought you have some sort of plan already?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm still nit familiar with this town. We can walk around and see?"

It's Saturday. Restaurants will be packed and streets will be filled with people too. Sakusa doesn't want to bump to other people and thus hates to walk around in crowded places. But he says okay anyways.

After a while of walking around they went inside a clean, expensive and not so crowded restaurant. 

Shoyo promised to pay but Sakusa doesn't really mind. It is enough that Shoyo picked the least populated place for them.

"So, why did you decide to transfer here?" Sakusa asked while going back to their apartment. Shoyo speaked most of the time during their dinner so Sakusa thought that maybe its time for him to get to know Shoyo a little more. 

"Because Brazil feels crowded now." 

Sakusa doesn't know how to decipher that phrase. Feels crowded? Hinata likes people. Is there someone making him feels suffocated?

He was about to ask when he saw Shoyo stiffened.

Sakusa trail his gaze and find a brunette haired man standing outside their apartment with a bouquet of flowers. 

"Tooru."


	8. Completely into you

Since grade school, Sakusa was often called as apathetic. He is uninterested with a lot of things. The only thing that piqued his interest is volleyball. Volleyball can be called as love of his life. He is smart but people said that he is lacking in emotional intelligent department.

He really doesn't mind. He doesn't care. But seeing Shoyo right now? Seeing the Hinata Shoyo like he is about to break down makes Sakusa want to take action.

He was supposed to be dumb at feelings but why can he sense that man is the reason why Shoyo run away?

Sakusa pulled Shoyo towards him. 

"Let's go." 

Shoyo, amidst of looking like he is about to break down managed to ask where they are going.

"Didn't you say you want to visit your family? Train to Hyogo is still running. Let's go."

Shoyo looks like he is in a dazed but still lets Sakusa drag him and run away. Again.

~

They are on the train to visit Shoyo's dad. Shoyo mentioned during their dinner that he misses his dad and his stepmother. He visited them as soon as he arrived at Japan but it's been months that he haven't seen them.

Sakusa glanced at Shoyo. He is asleep. Sakusa doesn't know if he should be thankful Shoyo doesn't burst out or be nervous because Shoyo feels like a ticking time bomb now. He doesn't know what would trigger Shoyo and he most definitely not the expert of comforting. 

Shoyo shifts in his seat and Sakusa immediately becomes alert.

"Sakusa-san? Is it really okay to go to Hyogo? We have training tomorrow." Shoyo asked. He is still smiling despite the loneliness in his eyes.

"I'll call Meian later. How long do you want to stay?" Sakusa asked. They can't be gone for more than a week but if Shoyo wants to then he'll give it. He just needs to endure a lecture from Meain and his professors.

And oh, Atsumu. Should he call him? His phone is turned off and Shoyo left his phone in their apartment. They literally just run away bringing only their wallet and themselves.

"Will you be with me for as long as I want?" Shoyo asked but he is avoiding Sakusa's gaze. 

"Yes." 

"Even if I want to stay there for a month?"

Sakusa was surprised but still said yes.

"What if I don't want to return to Ohasuhigashi?" Shoyo asked, finally looking at Sakusa.

"I'll be with you." Sakusa replied as if he was hypnotized with those clementine orbs. There's not even a moment of hesitation in his part.

Sakusa began to plan on his head how he would pass his requirements. How they could play volleyball together. 

Really. Sakusa is not impulsive. He likes to follow a plan, a routine. But ever since Shoyo came, those things were thrown out of the window.

From the time he accepted Shoyo in his apartment, to their dinner last night and this trip. 

His logical self is telling him to get off the train but he can't. He was enslaved even before he realized it.

Shoyo smiled at him warmly and Sakusa felt like he is finally doing something right.

There's no turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't make sense, right? I'm so sorry.


End file.
